


Conversation

by Chris_Evans_Indian_Fanfic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain America - All Media Types, DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), marvel x dc - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Evans_Indian_Fanfic/pseuds/Chris_Evans_Indian_Fanfic
Summary: Captain America and Batman have a conversation on a bench. This fic is based on Steve before the first Avengers movieA/N - I tried something new with this fic. It is mostly based on conversation without any action scenes. Do give your feedback if you like this new format or if not, then how can I make it better?Warning - NoneI don’t consent to have any of my work published or featured on any third party app, website or translated. If you are seeing this fanfiction anywhere but Tumblr and AO3, it has been reposted without my permission. In that case, please do share the link and let me know.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Bruce Wayne, captain america x batman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Conversation

Bruce Wayne set aside his newspaper with a huff. After a lifetime of fighting with terrorists, aliens and freaking exploding penguins, he thought he had seen everything, until today.

Headlines such as; “ _America’s Golden Boy Returns_ ” , “ _Captain America Found Alive Under Ice_ ” , “ _Brrr! Is that a Popsicle? Frozen Dessert? No! It’s Steve Rogers!_ ” graced the newspapers that morning, seemingly destroying whatever little amount of peace Batman had left.

_Great, another man with superpowers who might be a potential threat that I have to take care of_ , Bruce frowned as he pulled up information on Captain America. “Alfred,” he called out, “What do you remember about Captain America?”

“Are you asking me to recite today’s headlines Master Wayne?” came the prompt reply from the other room. 

Bruce chucked, “Not what I meant.”

“I will have you know Master Wayne that I wasn’t even born when the Red, White and Blue hero went under the ice. The grey hair on my head may make me look old, but I am not a 100 years old,” came the indignant reply.

“You don’t say! Here I was thinking you didn’t look a day over 120,” teased Bruce.

“That’s what happens when you worry about a future where you would be living without grandchildren to take care of,” Alfred snapped, shutting up Bruce.

Bruce knew Nick Fury would be initiating Steve into S.H.I.E.L.D., his personal crime-fighting-superhero-club. Oh he knew Nick Fury very well. The man with the eye-patch had proven to harbour more mysteries than the pandora’s box, a quality that didn’t sit well with Bruce. That’s why, when Fury had invited Batman to join the Avengers, he had bluntly refused. Looking at the blue-eyed soldier, Bruce decided to pay him a visit.

...

Steve Rogers was scared. He didn’t recognise this world. Everything was louder. The people, the machines, the cars. Colours were more vibrant and simple things were just too complicated to understand. It was as if everything in this new world was made to attack his senses. 

His Converse squeaked as he walked in the aisles of the departmental store. Converse was one of the few things still around from his time before the ice. One of the few things he still identified.

He entered the milk aisle. He exhaled loudly as he read the options; Low Fat Milk, Full Fat Milk, Cow’s Milk, Buffalo Milk, Camel, Donkey… _Wait… People milked camels and donkeys?_ His face contorted with disgust at the thought. Moving forward, he saw more confusing options- Almond Milk, Coconut Milk, Cashew Milk… He looked on with horror. _Had modern science found a way to put breasts on nuts now?! Where was normal milk? Did normal milk exist anymore?!_

He clutched the handles of the basket tighter, bending the metal. He needed to get away from here. He didn’t belong in this time, this century. Steve slowly took a step back, and bumped into someone.

“Heeeyy watch wherrrre you are gooooing paaal,” the large man behind Steve slurred as he dropped his box of cereal and tried to retain his balance. “I am sorry,” muttered Steve, even though he could have sworn there hadn’t been anyone behind him until a few moments ago.

Steve looked at the man. He was as tall and well-built as Steve, heck maybe even more muscular. His black hair was disheveled, his eyes swollen red and his breath reeked of cheep alcohol and cigar.

“You pussssshed me,” the stranger slurred again, “hooow darrrre yooou?” he staggered, raising his fists.

Steve picked up the box of cereal and handed the stranger a new box, “I don’t want to fight you sir. Instead, can I buy you this cereal?”

The man tried to punch Steve, which he easily dodged, “Fiighttt meeee,” he insisted. Steve could only smile in response, “Believe it or not sir, but I am a senior citizen, and I am not looking to pick any fight. Please, can I buy you this box of cereal?" 

"Coff-feeee,” the drunken man said. “Okay I will buy you coffee too,” Steve agreed.

The way towards the billing counter was slow as the stranger kept stumbling into shelves and displays. Steve kept a strong grip on him and guided him in his way. 

Steve even helped the stranger as he puked his guts out on the street, helping him clean his mouth with a kerchief. They both sat on the bench outside the cafe.

“Why… you… help me?” the stranger managed to ask between his panted breaths. “Why wouldn’t I?” Steve seemed puzzled, “You can’t take care of yourself now, you need help. So I am helping you.”

“I don’t need help from you punk!” the stranger spat as he shoved Steve forcefully on the bench. It hardly shook Steve. He smiled a small smile, “Everybody needs help at some point or the other, Mr Wayne. How long do you think you can operate as the sole hero?”

Wiping his hand on the back of his mouth, Bruce smiled, “As long as I hold the key to every answer.”

“Fury is not that bad,” Steve scoffed.

“You don’t know what’s going on at S.H.I.E.L.D., do you?” challenge Bruce 

Steve retorted, “I don’t need to know. I am just a soldier who follows orders.”

“Whose orders? And on what authority? We don’t need soldiers as we are not at war. But that doesn’t stop us from initiating them,” Bruce stated matter-of-factly.

“I believe in people Mr Wayne. I have faith in the general good that resides deep within every citizen,” remarked Steve.

“Huh,” it was Bruce’s turn to scoff, “Here I was thinking you are a threat, but you are just a delusional patriot. People have agendas Captain. And agendas change. People are still bad, corrupt and easily influenced. The world hasn’t changed Captain. Don’t let anyone tell you any different.”

Steve considered Bruce’s words in silence, “The world has changed Mr Wayne, in more ways than you can possibly imagine. And it’s… hard to keep track of things and stay updated. But it’s much more easier to follow orders, you know?" 

"People are still the same Captain. And they make up the world. As for keeping track,” Bruce leaned back on the bench, “You can keep a list of things you need to learn.”

Steve nodded, getting up, “That’s a good idea. Let me get you that coffee and maybe you can tell me what can I add to the list?”

Steve turned around and entered the cafe.

“Hi how can I help you?” the barista greeted him cheerfully. “Can I get a coffee?” requested Steve.

“Sure! Which one would you like to have? A cappuccino? Americano? Espresso? Latte? Moch-" 

"Son, please just give me a normal coffee,” pleaded Steve.

“Sure sir. Which size do you want? We have Tall, Tumbl-”

“Just. A. Normal. Coffee. Please,” Steve gritted his teeth. 

He stepped out with the hot coffee, only to find the bench empty, except for the cereal box. He read the note stuck on the box, “I will keep an eye on you”, the note promised.

...

Bruce settled back in his chair in his underground workshop. He laughed when he noticed the cereal box and the to-go cup of coffee, which was still warm. He laughed as he read the note stuck on the cup, “Tell Alfred I said hi. And please ask him if he will be willing to start a Barbershop Quartet with me?”

...

Steve returned home sweaty from the workout. He chuckled when he saw the carton of milk in his kitchen, with the words NORMAL MILK written in big, bold letters. He read the note that came with it, “Alfred expresses his apologies as he will be unable to join your Barbershop Quartet. However, he does have a recommendation for your list. He suggests you watch ‘I Love Lucy’, an American sitcom from the 1950s. It had been quite popular then.”

...

“Sir, do you think Batman will join our forces if need be?” Maria Hill asked Nick Fury as he read Natasha’s report on Bruce and Steve.

“I don’t know,” Fury said, “But it is always beneficial to have friends on the other side, should the situation arise.”


End file.
